


At the End of the Day

by ivanna



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:37:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanna/pseuds/ivanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vin is trying to set things straight. The fic based on the events of "Wagon Train II".</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the End of the Day

**Author's Note:**

> The original poem is taken from Nashville TV Series. 
> 
> Many thanks to Tarlan for beta reading.

His life was a mess. He had made that mess with his own hands, nobody else was to blame. It all was his fault. 

That thought haunted Vin as he rode ahead of the wagon train. They were going home. A fitting end to that damned trip. His eyes scanned the landscape searching for any signs of O'Shea’s men, but his mind was busy with blaming himself.

He just wanted to be needed. He wanted someone, anyone to need him. He wanted to be needed because he knew he couldn’t be loved. Chris would never love him. He had heard the words that Chris had told over Hank Connolly’s body. “I'll never forget.” Chris would never forget Sarah and never fall in love again, and definitely he would never fall in love with a man. Chris could share sex with a man but not love. Not while Sarah’s ghost was haunting him. That ghost got Chris, not Vin. Vin got nothing. 

But Vin had been given one precious gift from Chris. His complete and unquestionable trust. Most men could only dream about such gift and Vin had received it from the first glance across the dusty street. Sadly, he realized it only after he lost it. He had lost Chris’ trust, forever, and his conversation with Chris still ringed in his ears. 

“Chris, I'd like to set things straight.”

“It's your life. None of my business.”

Those words slapped Vin. He wanted his life to be Chris’ business, wanted to give his life to Chris, but Chris didn’t need it. He was ready to grab Chris’ shirt and shake him, crying, begging, ‘Look at me, look at the man I am, look into my soul!’ But he said aloud, “Reckon you think I'm in the wrong here.” 

“What I think is you're already gone.”

That was when he fully realized what he had done. Chris had struck him out of his life, and he had lost everything. 

“I'm right here.”

It sounded so pitiful. He really begged Chris. 

“For how long? I need to know I can depend on you, Vin. Let me know when I can.”

Every one of Chris’ words stabbed into him like a knife. He turned his head, looking away, hiding his eyes from Chris. Chris had made up his mind, and Vin could do nothing about that.

When Chris rode away, Vin looked after him thinking about it. Was there any way to fix it? 

Right after that he saw Charlotte tending to Will, and the second realization struck Vin. Charlotte didn’t need him, she needed her husband and their piece of dirt. She had needed some adventure to forget about her losses too, but she hadn’t needed *him*. He had traded Chris’ trust for nothing. This thought made him feel sick inside. How could he have been so stupid? How could he have been so blind? Was he so desperate that a simple flirt had made him lose his mind? Yes, he was desperate. He was so tired of loving Chris knowing that Chris would never love him back. 

‘You shouldn't have to work so hard to try to make someone love you.’ 

Where had he heard that before? He couldn’t remember it now. No one could work harder than he had at trying to make Chris love him, but Chris willingly gave him his body but not his soul. Now he had lost that body, too. 

Vin’s thoughts took a new turn. Sex with Charlotte had frustrated him. She had nothing he wanted to feel as she was too weak and he had been afraid of hurting her. She was… Damn it, she wasn’t Chris. She didn’t light any spark of passion in him, and Chris… well, their passion was like wildfire. He could accept the sex with Charlotte if she had needed him, but she hadn’t.

The noise from falling stone caught his attention and interrupted his thoughts. He looked up and spotted O'Shea’s men on the ridge. He dismounted swiftly and ran towards them firing his mare’s leg. His keen ear caught the hissing of a fuse and then he saw the stick of dynamite in the grass. He fired at the fuse, missed, fired back at the men above and then again at the fuse, and this time a bullet hit and cut it. In the next moment another stick of dynamite exploded under his feet.

Vin felt as if an invisible hand had lifted him in the air and then thrown on the ground. He rolled down the hillside like a ragdoll. His stunned and twisted body stopped at the foot of the hill. He heard the shouts, shots, and explosions, but was unable to move. Then strong hands grabbed him and held him tight pressing him to a strong chest. Chris. It was Chris, he knew it unmistakably. Chris held him, Chris didn’t let him down, Chris needed him. Chris raised him off the ground, and his head fell on Chris’ shoulder. He felt the tension in Chris's body, while Chris’ fingers dug into his shoulders with bruising strength. Chris was scared because of him.

“You all right?”

Vin gathered his strength and tried to reassure Chris with his dry humor, “Ugh, most of me.”

“All right, come on.”

Chris dragged him away. Vin felt his mind cleared a bit and he tried to stand up but Chris didn’t let him go still pressing Vin to his chest as if Vin was not just the most important thing in his life but his life itself. Being in Chris’ arms, and feeling Chris’ body so close made Vin realize that he couldn't leave Chris again. No matter if Chris loved him or not, trusted him or not – his place was beside Chris. He wasn’t alive without Chris.

Finally, Chris loosened his grip and helped him to get up. Vin swayed from dizziness and had to grab Chris’s shoulders for support, then he straightened and made a shaky step toward Peso. A sharp pain shot through his ribs on the left side and he pressed his arm to his chest. 

“Vin?” Nathan called him.

He turned and saw Nathan handing him his mare’s leg. He took the weapon and winced when another stab of pain shot through his body. Seemed like not only his ribs but his thigh was injured, too. He tried to examine his thigh discreetly when he holstered the mare’s leg but Chris noticed his discomfort and asked, “You sure you're all right?”

“I feel better than I look,” he drawled still wincing in pain. 

“All right, let's go find Dicky O'Shea,” Chris ordered. 

Vin turned back and glanced at Charlotte. She didn’t give a damn about him, with all her attention directed at her husband. Vin shook his head wondering at his stupidity as he mounted Peso. His hurt ribs protested, and he had to press his hand to them again. 

Listening to Chris’ words to the homesteaders Vin was surprised to hear that Chris talk of Mary as Gerard’s new wife. 

‘So Mary has gone too far, too,' he wondered briefly. 

He had no doubt she had joined the wagon train and made this show with courting Gerard because she hoped to get Chris that way. Vin maybe wasn’t too experienced with feelings stuff – hell, the last days proved he wasn’t experienced at all – but he was a hunter and knew sure as hell when someone followed *his* prey. Looking back now, he realized that Mary’s maneuvers had unnerved him more than he had expected and they had added another portion of misery to his upset feelings.

Chris ordered, “Come on,” and Vin threw all thoughts out of his head. Now he had job to do, and should fully concentrate on it.

7777777

Dicky O’Shea was dead, his men were dead or gone, and the homesteaders had got their land back. The job of the Seven was done. There was only one thing left to do. 

He was tying Peso to the fence when he saw Charlotte heading to her wagon. She noticed him and smiled. Vin went to her.

"I thought I'd unpack for him, and then I'm ready to go," she said beaming with happiness and anticipation. 

Vin was surprised how eager she was to leave her wounded husband. 

“How's he feeling?”

“Oh, he'll be up and around in no time. And I'll be in Brazil.”

She reached out her hand and stroked his chest. That was it, the time to set things straight once and for all. He said looking into her eyes, “I ain't goin' to Brazil.”

She didn't believe him. She decided he was trying to be damn gallant. She smiled even wider and assured him, "Ha, Vin, you don't have to do this. I'm ready to go. I-I swear."

"I've changed my mind about us, Charlotte."

He never took his eyes away, and even if she didn't believe his words, she saw the truth in his eyes. 

"I'm sorry."

She shot her hand up and pressed her fingers to his lips silencing him. He took her fingers in his hand and withdrew them off his face. She cried. 

"It's best this way," he whispered.

"No," she exhaled between sobs. 

He released her hand and turned away, never looking back. The pain in his leg made him limp slightly but he didn’t pay attention to it. He untied Peso and led the gelding away from the camp. He was going to wait for the others on the riverbank. 

He wasn't surprised to see Billy with Chris on Pony and Mary riding her horse. He knew they would return to Four Corners, too, but he was surprised when Chris rode forward and approached him.

"You all right, Vin?" 

Vin didn't know if Chris meant his injuries, his mental state or his stupidity. He chose the safe option and answered showing that his stupidity was gone, "She belongs here. It's the life she's always wanted."

They were crossing the river, Pony and Peso were ahead of the rest. 

"I'm asking not about her, Vin."

He had to remember he could never fool Chris. He turned his head and looked into Chris' eyes.

"I set my mind, Chris." 

"And?"

Vin paused choosing the words he could voice. He held out his hand to Chris and said, "I'm here. Right beside you."

Chris reached to his forearm with his hand and clenched it in their familiar handshake. All strength left Vin suddenly. He swayed in the saddle and felt himself falling from Peso, but Chris held his arm and caught his body.

“Vin? Vin!” Vin heard Chris’ voice but the dizziness wouldn’t let him answer. 

Someone else approached them, and Vin heard Chris’ voice again, “J.D., take Billy. Get Nathan over here. Vin’s hurt.”

Chris embraced Vin’s shoulders supporting him. Vin didn’t try to fight his weakness. The pain in his chest was killing him, but that pain was worth being in Chris’ arms.

Chris stopped Pony and Peso, and then someone’s hands took Vin off the horse and laid him down on a blanket sprawled on the ground. Vin’s vision cleared a bit and he recognized Nathan. Chris was standing there too, with worry and concern written on his face.

“I’m fine,” Vin cracked out.

“The hell you are,” Chris answered. “Nathan, how bad is he hurt?”

Nathan removed Vin’s hat and gently examined his head. Vin hissed when Nathan’s fingers touched a huge bump on the back of his head.

“He hit his head pretty bad,” Nathan said to Chris. “But seems like his skull ain’t damaged. His hat and thick hair softened the impact, and he ain't bleeding. Vin, do you hear me? Are you sick? Dizzy? Your vision is blurry?”

“Hell, Nathan, you saw my vision when I killed those bastards,” Vin rasped.

“All right, I always knew your head was pretty thick. Now lay still, I need to examine the rest of your body.”

Vin’s pale face flushed and his body tensed. “No, you don’t.”

“Why the hell not?” Chris asked.

“Not here.”

Vin cast a glance on the rest of the Seven gathered around and Mary with Billy. Chris understood him. A ghost of a smile appeared on his face and he said, “All right, wait a minute.”

Chris went to Buck and ordered, “Ride on and make a camp a mile away. We’ll catch up with you.”

“The boy is too shy to get undressed before us?” Buck chuckled.

“Shut up, Buck. Go.”

“No need to yell, stud, I’m already on my way. C’mon, boys, Mary.”

They rode away, and Vin let himself relax. He really felt uncomfortable being naked before the boys and he sure as hell he couldn’t stand to be naked in front of Mary. He nodded to Nathan letting him get to work.

Nathan pulled the hem of Vin’s shirt out of the pants and up his torso, baring his chest. Vin’s flesh was covered with angry bruises and the area under his left nipple was swollen. Nathan examined it carefully.

“A rib is broken,” he said. “You’re a fool, you should have told me about that. You’re lucky that rib didn’t pierce your insides. Let me see your thigh now.”

“My thigh is fine.”

“I saw you limping. Chris, help me to take off those pants.”

Vin flushed again, this time even his ears reddened. Without a word Chris leaned over him and deftly undid the buckles on Vin’s side and thigh and took his gunbelt off, then unbuttoned the fly and pulled the pants down Vin’s legs. The black bruise covered Vin’s right leg from the hip to the knee.

“Some people never listen,” Nathan sighed. “Chris, bring me the ointment, bandages and a cloth from my saddlebags.”

Nathan smeared ointment over bruises and covered them with a cloth, then bandaged the broken rib tightly. 

“You need to rest,” he said when he finished. “No riding today, and do everything really slow and easy.”

“I don’t want to slow you down. The town shouldn’t be too long without protection,” Vin argued.

“You’re right,” Chris said. “Nathan, ride to the boys, tell them to go back to town as fast as you can. Me and Vin will follow you slow and easy.”

“Are you sure you’ll be all right, Chris?” Nathan asked.

“I can protect Vin.”

“Don’t doubt it. Here’s everything you may need. See you back in town. Vin.”

Vin nodded to him. Nathan mounted his horse and soon disappeared around the bend of the road. Vin was left alone with Chris.

Chris sat on the ground beside him.

“Chris…” Vin started not knowing what he really wanted to say, but Chris didn’t give him a chance, anyway. He reached his hand and pressed his fingers to Vin’s mouth.

“When I saw you falling down that hill I was so scared,” Chris said softy. “In that brief moment I saw my life without you and… there isn’t a life without you. You make me alive. I can’t afford to lose you. I need you, Vin.”

Vin looked into Chris’ eyes stunned by this confession. Chris looked back, and Vin was lost into his fern-green eyes. Chris really needed him.

Vin kissed Chris' fingers, then raised his hand and put it on the back of Chris’ head forcing Chris to bend over him. When Chris obeyed, Vin pressed his lips to Chris’ mouth. They melted into the kiss, losing track of time. When they finally parted, Vin whispered, “Chris, I want you.”

“You heard Nathan’s words.”

“To hell Nathan’s words. Touch me, Chris, please.”

Chris ran his hand over Vin’s chest. Vin’s clothes was in disarray after treating his injures, and Chris’ fingers easily gained access to Vin’s flesh. He stroked the warm skin making Vin moan and barely held back his own moan of desire. 

“All right. But slow and easy.”

“Yeah.”

Chris dragged Vin’s pants further down, then undid and pulled down his own pants freeing his desire. He lay down on Vin bracing himself on his elbows to avoid hurting Vin’s chest. Their hips were pressed together, their hardness trapped between their bodies, and Vin gasped when the sensations shot through him. He ran his hands down Chris’ back and cupped the firm globes of Chris’ ass pulling him closer. Chris lowered his head and claimed Vin’s mouth again, then he moved, and his shaft collided with Vin’s. All thoughts about taking it slow and easy were gone, and they rocked frantically against each other, swallowing each other's groans of passion. Too soon the pleasure overwhelmed them sending them into the depths of ecstasy. 

Chris slid aside and fell on the ground putting his head on Vin’s shoulder. Vin raised his trembling hand and stroked Chris’ hair.

“Hell, so much for easy,” he drawled panting. 

“Damn, Tanner,” Chris mumbled unable to catch his breath. 

7777777

It was after midnight but Vin couldn’t sleep. He was half sitting, leaning against the saddle and looking at the campfire. Chris was lying asleep a foot away, and Vin listened to his breathing mingled with the crackling of fire. Vin’s mind was overwhelmed with feelings and emotions, and finally he found a way out for them. He put them into words, and the lines were born in his head. 

I’m done with the cheating that drove you away  
But you’ll give me forgiveness if I promise to stay.  
Don’t say it’s over, I'mma fix what I’ve done  
Gonna lay down beside you, wanna lay down my gun.  
The struggle ain’t over but I hope you will change  
'Cause I'll not quit at the end of the day.

Chris stirred. He opened his eyes and said sleepy, “Vin, why are you awake? Come lie here.”

He raised his blanket inviting Vin to share his bedroll. The poem flew out Vin’s mind when he slipped into Chris’ warm embrace.

END


End file.
